My secret
by bahamama99
Summary: okay, Maka wants Soul to go skating but Soul has a little trouble and kinda a secret...what is it? and why is he nervous to go with his partner...?


Well,it all happend when me and the guy's went rollarskating well,it went kinda like this,

"SOUL!" as Maka yelled out her room "i just won seven tickets to skate land!" and as you know i think that stuff is way uncool.

"Maka what are you gonna get me into now." i think at that moment i made her mad get ready for a Maka chop as i thought but,then she said something really weird."Well okay Soul but what am i gonna do with the other ticket? oh! ill give it to Chrona" the reason why i thought that was weird is because she's being nice today.

So then maka called Black star,Tsubaki,Kid,Liz,Patty and Chrona and they were all getting ready then thats when she got a call back saying,"hey Maka it's Kid, Patty was playing around and jumped off a table and broke her ankle im really sorry that she cant make it." Maka looked so upset at that moment thats when she did that creepy nice thing again.

"oh...well tell her i hope she feel's better and be more careful,goodbye kid" as she hangs up the phone i feel so bad now. "So uh Maka you okay?" "yeah" as she sighed i had no other choice but, "hey Maka i guess i could go, and see all the uncool loosers ya know" as i smiled her face just lit up with a smile. Now i felt like i was a freaking hero or something well i thought i was anyways.

"Soul!,go get ready!" then as she said that she ran in her room to get ready "okay i guess"

then i walk to my room and get on a pair of skinney jeans and a tight t-shirt and some sneakers

as i come out Maka does the same,damn did she look cute. she had on a blue mini skirt on and a white school girl kinda top and her hair was in two pony tails (as always) and she had hoop earings in.

"You ready Soul?" "yeah lets go* as i smiled we went outside to wait for the other's

Kid,Liz,Black star,Tsubaki,Chrona come so we are in the car driving to the skateland

ugh i kinda wish i didnt have to come but if it was for maka i'd do anything she's just gonna skate with chrona anyways but i uh had something that she didnt know about......

"Soul!" maka says and i snaped out of my daydream "oh uh yes.?"

"Come on we are here" maka shouts as she gets out the car with everyone else and as i get out thats when the most horrible thing jacket that i was wearing got caught in the door and it ripped my jacket everyone only reason i wore that thing was because the shirt i had on i didnt like,but i cant change now can i,nope! but when i looked at maka she seemed as happy as could be.

So we all enter the place and there's already people in there skating and music playing all loud gosh did it remind me of a friends birthday or something. So all of us was getting our skates on there was only one problem....i didnt know how to skate!

"Soul come on" as i here Maka shout.

"Coming" w-what am i gonna do now?!

So i hold on to the side when big mouth Black star shouts out,

"WHAT CHA CANT SKATE COME ON SOUL LETS SHOW THESE LOOSER'S!"

but thats just it!...i really cant!

"Ha! me and Tsubaki and Liz will show you how it's done!" Maka shouts out then Black star replies,

"YOU THINK YOU CAN OVER COME ME?!...GOD!"

that idiot just HAD to reply something like that...but hey it's Black star we're talking about here he's not gonna turn down a challenge even if his own life was on the line he'd still try,and if he loses

he'd still think he was god or powerful than god at at this moment i knew i couldnt hide my secret any more just when i was about to let go of the wall Kid shouts out "Leave him alone,if he think's this is uncool then let him go i mean that is what soul is all about....coolness"

then maka had that sad look i mean when i think im cool or when im doing cool things...does it really upset her? or when i think stuff is uncool and she thinks otherwise am i really making her hurt inside? or trying to change her idea of somthing?.

"Well l-lets not get ahead of ourselfs here" Tsubaki said sweetly trying to cheer all of us up.

But it didnt work,what kid just said made me mad i wanted to just kick his ass rite here and now but that would probily not be the best idea right now tho...

So we just kept quiet for a good five minutes then...."fine ill skate dammit" i said trying to act cool but really, just trying to cheer up maka...in a cool way that is, Maka brightend up really fast then said "yay okay soul" but ofcourse Blackstar HAS to say somthing "OI, DID YOU GUYS FORGET IT'S BATTLE TIME YAoOoOoO!!!!."

Just freaking great,that bigmouth...well i better break it to'em now that i cant skate "hey guys..." the others look "yes soul?" says Maka "i uh gotta tell ya somthing..." "well what is it" said Kid & Blackstar "i cant skate" i said it kind of low "um what did you say soul?" Tsubaki said in a soft voice "I SAID I CANT SKATE!!"

I thought they were gonna start laughing but....they didnt all of them kept looking"W-why didnt you tell us silly?" Maka says smiling. "H-HUH?...your not laughing?!" "why would i laugh at my partner? i mean ive done some mean stuff but this isnt that big of a deal" Maka cheered me up so much.

I just wanted to hug her and say thank you so much!

but all of our friends are here i think ill thank her tonight......


End file.
